Te recuerdo
by Vitaly Al
Summary: Puedo recordar tus ojos, tu mirada sincera, tu brillo. Puedo recordar tus sonrisas, tu alegría, tu optimismo y todas las veces que tomaste mi mano. Puedo recordar tu voz y todas las palabras de aliento que me decías. Puedo recordar eso y muchas cosas más, porqué tú fuiste mi mejor época. Perdón por déjate atrás. (Universo Alternativo)
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Holy Moly.**

 **...**

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise.

 **...**

 **1\. Holy Moly**

Hoy es viernes.

Con 36 años puedo verme desde diversos ángulos. Puedo ver mi reflejo, puedo ver mis ojos, puedo ver mis labios, puedo ver mis pómulos y aquel cabello rebelde que jamás se queda quieto cuando lo peino. También veo esas pequeñas arrugas que empiezan a ser visibles en las esquinas de mis ojos, esas ligeras arrugas que se forman cuando sonríes de verdad.

Sí aparto la vista del espejo también puedo ver el departamento en donde he vivido durante ocho años, sus esquinas, sus paredes, su forma singular y hasta aquellas marcas que se asoman de la pintura violeta que tenia antes de que decidiera cambiar el color de sus paredes.

Puedo verlo todo y puedo recordar todas aquella cosas que he vivido. Todas aquellas personas que han entrado y salido de mi vida.

Hace un tiempo atrás estaban mis muebles acomodados en su lugar y ahora veo pasar a dos jovenes cargando el último mueble a la mudanza.

Hoy es viernes y el tiempo sigue girando.

En esta casa lloré, reí, estuve triste pero también feliz.

Hace ocho años que llegue a este lugar y hace tres que traje vivir a mi pequeña.

Es curioso, pero este cambio me ha hecho recordar tantas cosas.

Hoy veo a mi hija caminando de un lado a otro jugando con mi amiga. Es tan solo una pequeña de tres años.

La veo y no puedo evitar el recordar a su padre, rememorando todas las noches que invertí mucho tiempo tratando que funcionara lo nuestro. Las veces que le decía que lo amaba para que se quedara conmigo y las veces que le veía marcharse para ir con su esposa.

Recuerdo todas las veces que llore por él y todas las veces que él me consolaba, pero al final terminaba yéndose con su familia.

Puedo recordar todos esos momentos dolorosos, pero ya no siento el dolor de su partida y su abandono. Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido o los aciertos y equivocaciones que haya tenido, me han traído a este momento.

Recordando esos momentos mientras disfruto de una buena taza de té, escuchando a mi mejor amiga y cuñada que habla de todo lo que se le ocurre y también veo a mi hija siendo feliz...

Todo ello me hizo traer a mi memoria alguien que conocí cinco años atrás, a alguien que entró a mi vida de manera inesperada, alguien que me hizo ver la vida de otra forma y que cuando me di cuenta de que era indispensable para mi vida... Se fue.

De ella solo me quedan pequeños recuerdos en papel. Pequeñas figuras de papel que ella hacia para mí y aún conservo como un preciado tesoro porque es lo único que me dice que en verdad ella existió en mi vida.

...

Holy Moly - Cathy Davey.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Somewhere else.**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Mai Hime no me pertenece.

 **...**

 **2\. Somewhere else.**

-"¿Qué sucede? Has esto callada todo el camino"

-"no sucede nada"

-"¿A caso no estas feliz? Shizuru, hace tiempo que quería salirte de ese cuchitril y ahora que lo dejas tienes esa cara"

Mai ha sido mi amiga siempre, la conozco desde que tenia 16 años, cursamos el bachillerato juntas y también la universidad.

Nos hemos enojado, pero también nos hemos reconciliado. Ella está casada con mi hermano, tiene dos preciosas hijas. Así que el pasar tanto tiempo juntas nos es casi imposible no reconocer cada uno de nuestros pensamientos.

-"Realmente estoy feliz, ya era hora de un cambio"

-"sí ¿pero?"

-"pero no sé"

-"vamos dime"

-"nada, no sucede nada"

-"cuentale a mamá Mai"

-"¡deja de estar molestando!"

-"precisamente esa actitud te ha dejado soltera todo este tiempo"

Me deja en paz para ponerse a leer unos documentos del trabajo, por el espejo retrovisor veo a mi hija dormir en el asiento trasero mientras yo conduzco siguiendo el camión de la mudanza que se desvía por la intersección que nos llevará a nuestro nuevo hogar.

No seria la primera vez que recordamos a Natsuki, pero usualmente cuando lo hacemos no podemos evitar cuestionarnos sobre ¿Cómo se encontrará? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Se habrá casado o seguirá soltera? ¿Será feliz?

Convivimos con ella solo un par de años, pero en lo que a mí respecta, le tomamos un gran cariño. Demasiado.

-"pensaba en Natsuki"

Le digo y siento la sorpresa inicial en su mirada sobre mí. No se esperaba que la mencionara en este momento.

-"¿piensas que algún día ella querrá buscarte?"

-"no, no es eso. Sí lo fuera querido ya lo hubiese hecho desde hace tres años. Además ella sabe donde trabajamos"

Soy jefe de enfermería en un centro médico, una de mis responsabilidades recae en llegar primero para darle permiso al guardia de abrir las puertas de centro médico y que los pacientes vayan pasando con las enfermeras para tomar sus signos vitales en lo que llegan los doctores.

Una fría mañana de hace cinco años, mientras le daba indicaciones al guardia de que podía abrir el lugar, pude observar a lo lejos una chica que caminaba de un lado a otro en círculos. Me llamó mucho la atención ver que hubiera alguien a esas horas. Usualmente llego a las siete, pero ese día tenia que entregar unos informes por lo que llegue con anticipación una hora. Así que la observe por unos segundos para ver si iba a pasar, pero al parecer no había notado mi presencia así me encamine a mi oficina. Había pasado alrededor de veinte minutos en los que estaba llenando los informes cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta.

-"Adelante"

Dije sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

-"buenas tardes"

Escuche una voz algo ronca y picada de la curiosidad alcé la vista y vi que era la chica de hace rato.

-"¿puedo ayudarte en algo?"

Era una mujer hermosa, fue lo primero que pude pensar al ver a una joven de cabellera oscura, pero con una tonalidad azulacea bajo el brillo de la lámpara. Era de piel nívea y de mejillas rosáceas.

Era linda, no había como refutar aquel pensamiento, pero lo intrigante de ella eran sus ojos hermosos, entre azules y verdes que me miraron tras de esas largas y chinas pestañas.

-"Me llamo Natsuki Kuga"

Lo dijo con voz temblorosa e inmediatamente pensé que era de esas niñas que sospechan un embarazo. Tenia esa actitud, voz temblorosa al igual que su cuerpo denotaban nerviosismo, y por la hora en que llegó, me atreví a concluir que seguramente papá y mamá no tenían idea del posible embarazo de la joven.

-"mucho gusto Natsuki, puedes tomar asiento"

-"muchas gracias"

-"muy bien, antes de empezar, deja termino este informe y enseguida te atiendo"

-"vale"

En lo que continuaba con lo mio pude sentir su mirada, a lo que inusualmente me puse nerviosa, cosa que había hecho que escribiera algunos datos erróneos.

-"mejor te atiendo primero"

Dije, pero era más para mí que para ella. Saque de la gaveta unas solicitudes y le empecé a hacer el cuestionario de procedimiento.

Grave error.

-"Natsuki Kuga ¿verdad?"

Afirmó.

-"¿cuantos años tienes?"

-"21 años"

-"¿Dónde vives?"

-"sobre la avenida Windbloom, cerca de la biblioteca de Artai"

Anotando sus datos le dije que se quitara por un momento su abrigo.

-"Oye, creo que te estás confundiendo"

-"no te preocupes, son solo tus signos vitales"

-"pero... "

-"escuchare los latidos de tu corazón"

Y sin dejarla continuar coloque el estetoscopio sobre su pecho y empecé escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón, eran muy rápido para mi gustó.

-"vaya ¿has venido corriendo?"

-"no, estoy desde hace unos cuarenta minutos sin hacer esfuerzo"

-"Ara, acaso Natsuki está nerviosa"

-"para serte franca, solo incomoda"

-"¿Incomoda?"

Le cuestione confundida.

-"¡Hey Natsuki! ¡Que bueno verte!"

Escuché la voz del doctor Kaiji Sakomizu, que se acercaba a nosotras.

-"Shizuru ¿qué le haces a mi chica?"

¿Su chica? ¡Anda con el doctor! Pero si es casado.

-"le estoy tomando los signos doctor"

Aclaré ante mi sorpresa.

-"deja eso, ella es Natsuki Kuga, la nueva pasante"

¡Oh! Eso explica todo.

-"...Natsuki, pasa al consultorio"

-"Vale"

Dijo ella.

Yo todavía seguía confundida y antes de reaccionar ante la nueva noticia, me topé con su ojos que me observaban atentamente, hasta que arqueo una de sus cejas y ahí fue el momento en que me di cuenta que mis manos seguían sobre su pecho con el estetoscopio. Grande fue mi vergüenza, por lo que me hice a un lado de un brinco.

-"disculpa, se me había olvidado"

Con una sonrisa ligera se le marcaron unos pequeños hoyuelos y dijo.

-"no te preocupes, suele pasar"

Ese fue el día que conocí a la gran Natsuki Kuga, mi amistad con ella fue muy diferente a la que tengo con Mai, no sé como describirla, pero el ambiente que nos rodeaba era en algunas ocasiones extraño, no de ese extraño incomodo sino de ese extraño que te hace sentir especial.

 **...**

 **Somewhere else - Indians**

 **...**

 **Respuesta**.

OSIRIS Valensky. Muchas gracias por ser el primer comentario ¡Qué gustaso! En fin, Mai esta casada con el hermano de Shizuru, vive su matrimonio feliz con sus 2 Hijas y eso es todo... tan, tan, se acabo. Lo siento, yo no escribo futa, no es mi estilo, pero espero que aún así te agrade un poco lo que sigue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 26. Always on my mind**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes de Mai Hime no son míos, los derechos son de sus respectivos dueños.

 **...**

 **Capítulo 26. Always on my mind**

 **...**

-"Shizuru, ¿tienes el informe del pasado mes?"

-"debe de estar en la gaveta de el doctor pasante"

-"¿sabes a qué hora llega?"

-"se supone que ya debería de estar en su consultorio"

-"¡Dios! Estos pasantes cada vez son peor"

Ver a Mai haciendo rabietas desde muy temprano es todo un acontecimiento, usualmente ella es muy relajada en su trabajo, pero casualmente le desagrada cuando los doctores pasantes tienen esa actitud y más sí son impuntuales.

-"sigo rogando porque ya se terminé el tiempo de éste"

-"no te preocupes en un mes ya no lo veras"

-"me alegra, ojalá volviera... Bueno, ya sabes quien"

No digo nada y solo le sonrío. Ella toma sus hojas de censo y saca las vacunas de la cámara refrigerante.

-"te veo luego"

Recuerdo que Natsuki llego al centro médico como pasante. Todos estaban atentos escuchando las presentaciones pertinentes que daba el doctor Sakumizu. Yo de mientras me encontraba en un rincón viendo todo de lejos porqué estaba que me moría de la vergüenza.

No había tenido la oportunidad de disculparme con la nueva pasante por el incidente ocurrido anteriormente.

Desde mi lugar podía ver como la doctora Youko le daba la bienvenida, mientras que Takeda, no paraba de hacerse el gracioso con ella y ponerse en su entera disposición, cosa muy típico de él cuando ve a una pasante bonita.

-"¿Cómo pudiste confundirla con una embarazada?"

-"Mai, por favor, ya ni me lo recuerdes"

-"Es que si por lo menos fuera gorda, lo comprendería, pero esta hecha un palo"

Desde que le había contado a mi amiga lo que había pasado, no me daba tregua, se burló de mí por mi momento de estupidez cada que tuvo la oportunidad.

A lo lejos vi abrirse la puerta del salón y de él fluye la detestable figura de Tomoe Marguerite, doctora del consultorio 24.

-"Shizuru, sigo esperando el informe de este mes"

Dijo ella.

-"En un momento se lo entregó doctora"

-"¡Ya lo estoy necesitando!"

Tomoe es una doctora recién ingresada de estatura promedio, ojos grisáceos y pelo con un decorado verde.

Su personalidad es muy perfeccionista, egocéntrica y con complejo de patrona.

Le encanta decir que ella es la que mejor trabaja y no deja de despotricar por nuestro trabajo mediocre, como ella lo suele llamar.

Desde el primer momento que tuvimos contacto, chocamos, po motivo, nunca le parecía como realizaba mi trabajo y cada que tenia oportunidad me corregía de mala gana y llenándose la boca de ser la mejor con los jefes.

-"solo me falta buscar los nombres de los pacientes en las gavetas"

-"te estas volviendo cada día más lenta Shizuru, si vas a estar así mejor..."

Sea lo que sea que haya querido insinuar la loca, fue interrumpida por aquella voz que me saludo en la mañana, solo que su tono parecía más parco.

-"Usted debe ser la doctora Tomoe..."

-"claro, ¿y usted es?"

-"Natsuki Kuga, la nueva médico pasante"

Esa chica había cruzado todo el salón para llegar hasta donde estábamos y posicionándose a mi izquierda le tendió la mano a Tomoe, para completar su presentación.

Verla me dio curiosidad debido a que está chica miraba de forma tan intensa a Tomoe, hasta me atrevía a decir que sus ojos verde-azules se veían demasiado intimidatorios.

-"vaya, Shizuru no me informo que iba a llegar alguien nuevo"

Respondió con suficiencia mientras se acomodaba unas hebras de su cabello tras la oreja, manía que usa cuando se siente intimidada.

-"culpa mía, fue de improvisto mi solicitud"

Dijo la chica nueva.

-"¡Ándale Shizuru, muestrale el lugar a la doctora Natsuki! "

Me ordenó tronándome los dedos de forma despectiva.

-"vaya que considerada, pero la señorita Fujino, ya lo hizo. Justo cuando llegué ella me mostró todo el lugar..."

Dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi hombro y siguió con:

-"... Realmente es la persona más eficiente y cordial que he visto. Por eso te pido una disculpa..."

Ahora se dirigió a mí.

-"...porqué te he robado un poco más de tu tiempo y no he dejado que termines ese informe"

-"N-no hay problema doctora Kuga"

Respondí apenada ante la mentira, porque obviamente nunca hice todo eso que dijo.

-"cuidado doctora, la niña no es tan cumplida como parece"

Finalizó Tomoe pasando de nosotras sonriendo altanera, mientras que yo comenzaba a sentir esa rabia invadir mis entrañas. Era una maldita bruja en toda la exención de la palabra y cada que podía me incordiaba con sus comentarios venenosos.

-"maldita vieja"

Susurré cuando la vi desparecer de mi vista.

-"Que intenso"

Escuche e inmediatamente regrese mi atención a la chica que estaba a un lado mío. El ceño lo tenia ligeramente fruncido y no le despegó la mirada a Tomoe hasta que se perdió de vista.

-"Disculpa el espectáculo, como puedes ver, no somos las mejores amigas"

-"me extraña, desdé lejos parece que tienen la mejor química"

Mencionó saltando una ligera sonrisa y allí estaban otra vez esos hoyuelos adorables.

-"ya lo puedo imaginar"

Fue extraño ese primer encuentro, todavía puedo sentir esa sensación que recorrió dentro de mi pecho al ver a alguien como ella, reír tan natural. No nos conocíamos ni nada por el estilo pero ese día, Natsuki, empezaría a cambiar partes de mi vida que tal vez no valore hasta que ella ya no estuvo a mi lado **.**

 **...**

 **Always on my mind - Keaton Henson.**

 **...**


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Quake, Montaña, Quake**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Mai Hime no es mío.

 **...**

 **4\. Quake, Montaña, Quake**

 **...**

-"Shizuru, ni se te ocurra salir de aquí porqué segurito te cuelgan"

Eran pasadas las once de mañana cuando entró por la puerta estrepitosamente Midori Sugiura, ella al igual que yo es enfermera, solo que su área se encuentra en medicina preventiva.

Ella es una pelirroja de ojos aceitunados, bien conservada a pesar de ya estar rondando cerca de los cuarenta años. Obviamente ella lo sigue negando y mantiene una firme convicción de tener solo veintinueve.

Es una mujer muy liberal en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Divorciada después de ocho horribles y largos meses de haber contraído nupcias, palabras suyas no mías.

Tiene por hija a una adolescente de diecisiete años que actualmente vive con su padre por motivos escolares, ventaja que ha sabido aprovechar la pelirroja porque le he conocido varias parejas sexuales, tanto hombres como mujeres contando uno que otro pasante ha caído a sus pies, pero cuando ella nota que el pobre chico o chica en turno quiere profundizar la relación, los manda a volar.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

Pregunté extrañada.

-"Hace unos minutos se pusieron a pelear el pasante papasito y Tomoe frente a todos los pacientes"

No era de extrañar, como dije, Tomoe es una perfeccionista de primera mientras que el pasante es un holgazán. Los dos no se caen nada bien y a cada rato se andan deschongando. No es la primera vez ni tampoco será la última, bueno, hasta que el pasante diga adiós.

-"¿Quién los controló?"

-"Pues salio Sakomizu bien enojado y les llamó la atención a los dos"

-"No me digas eso"

Exclamé con un profundo cansancio mientras me masajeaba la sien porqué ya sabía lo que venia a continuación.

-"Tomoe está hecha una fiera, arremetiendo a todo el que se cruce en su camino. Takeda la intento controlar, pero ya sabes como es de dramática"

Finaliza con una mueca de fastidio.

-"mejor déjenla, la única que la podía controlar era Natsuki"

-"cierto, por razones como esta sigo extrañando a mi princesa de hielo"

Ruedo los ojos ante su comentario.

-"¿hablas de Natsuki?"

-"¡de quién más sino de ella! debes de recordarme que cuando la vea le planté unos buenos besotes"

Medio sonrío ante su comentario, pero realmente no me agradaría ver eso, de solo imaginármelo hace que se me revuelva el estomago, para empezar, no es por ofender a Midori, pero Natsuki se merece alguien mejor, alguien que la valore y le de su lugar como pareja. Natsuki nunca será el pasatiempo de nadie.

Después de eso Midori empieza a hablar de su princesa de hielo, como a ella le gusta llamar, pero mientras finjo ponerle atención recuerdo todas las veces en que intento llevarse a la cama a Natsuki.

Si algo he de aplaudirle a la pelirroja, es sobre su capacidad de persuasión.

Presa que veía, presa que apuntaba y llevaba a la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Recuerdo que una ocasión después de darle demasiadas indirectas a la peliazul y no recibir luz verde, se decidió por decirle explícitamente lo que deseaba.

Ese día nos encontrábamos sentadas en una mesa de la cafetería Mai, Natsuki y yo, estábamos hablando de cosas sin sentido cuando en un segundo vemos a Midori acercándose con toda su humanidad y postrarla en la silla vacía que estaba a lado de Natsuki.

-"Oye Nat, te tengo una propuesta"

Dijo muy seria como para ser Midori la que hablaba.

-"¿qué pasó?"

Respondió la peliazul sin tomarle tanta importancia ya que se encontraba degustando su desayuno.

-"somos amigas ¿verdad?"

-"eso dices"

-"que bien, porqué lo que te voy a decir no quiero que suene raro ni nada por el estilo"

-"entonces solo dilo"

Yo simplemente trate de ignorar la conversación degustando mi taza de té cuando le escuchó decir:

-"no hay día que no me masturbe en tu nombre"

Sin quererlo escupí mi bebida, Mai se quedo con la boca abierta y Natsuki permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos.

Claro está que el motivo era haber escuchado tremenda declaración de Midori.

-"así que quería saber si no deseas tener sexo conmigo hoy. Ya sabes, tengo casa libre y cuento con alguno que otro juguetito que te podría gustar"

Y allí estábamos todas escuchando los planes de la pelirroja, sus películas, sus posiciones favoritas, que ella estaba en la mejor disposición de probar cosas nuevas, pero que en ese momento deseaba tener sexo salvaje como en sus sueños húmedos donde Natsuki era la dominante. Sí, todo eso se atrevió a contarnos con una voz de lo más sexosa que le he escuchado, aportaría que iba a tener un orgasmo ahí mismo mientras esperábamos escuchar la respuesta de Natsuki, pero a ésta se le veía serena pero algo contrariada y después de lo que supongo que estaba pensando, ella solo soltó como respuesta tremenda carcajada que las lágrimas se le salieron dejándonos a todas asombradas. Juró que pensé que algo le iba a pasar porqué no paraba de reírse en la cara de una Midori a la que le bajaron la calentura en unos segundos.

Al final solo dijo:

-"si sigues así vas a hacer que me sonroje, Midori"

Se levanto y se fue sin decir nada más y con un rumbo incierto a quien sabe a donde.

Escenas como esas se repitieron constantemente en el transcurso de la estadía de la nueva pasante y todas y cada una de ellas solo sirvió para enloquecer más a la pelirroja.

-"aún no puedo creer que se me haya ido tremendo manjar"

La voz de Midori me trae al presente mirándome atentamente mientras recarga su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano izquierda.

-"no puedo cree que todavía no lo superes"

-"que te puedo decir, esa actitud tan fría solo servía para calentarme"

-"no seas puerca y deja por lo menos el recuerdo de Natsuki en paz"

-"¿su recuerdo? Natsuki no se a muerto, solo se fue por la beca"

-"pues deja de hablar de ella como si de un trozo carne se tratara, era mi amiga"

Le digo fastidiada volviendo a poner mejor atención en acomodar los expediente de los pacientes vistos en la semana. Midori no dijo nada más y solo se dedico a mirarme intensamente con sus ojos verdes.

-"¿Qué?"

Le pregunto cansada.

-"¿Sabes Shizuru? Eres la mujer más celosa que he visto en mi vida"

-"¿y a qué viene eso?"

-"a qué, si de vez en cuando te dieras cuenta y pensaras un poco de él porque de ello, tal vez tuvieras a una persona súper especial a tu lado"

-"¿de qué hablas?"

-"de nada amiga..."

Suelta un ronco suspiro mientras pone los ojos en blanco.

-"... En fin, ya me voy a trabajar, cuídate de Tomoe"

Dice saliendo sin mirarme nuevamente como si estuviera algo molesta.

-"Maldita Midori"

 **...**

 **Quake, Montaña, Quake - The Do**

 **...**

 **Respuesta.**

 **Nicocchi 17. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando. Nos vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Silently**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen.

 **...**

 **5\. Silently**

 **...**

-"No me vas a creer a quién me acabo de encontrar"

Dijo Mai cuando entro a mi área de trabajo.

Era martes y extrañamente se le veía entusiasmada supongo que era por lograr conseguir un chisme recién calentito.

-"seguramente no con el jefe"

Respondí porque si fuera así, ella, ni amenazándola con un arma logras que salga de su puesto de trabajo.

-"Obvio no, acabo de saludar al príncipe"

-"¿a Reito?"

Dije sorprendida.

-"El mismo"

Hacia tanto tiempo que no sabía de él, la última vez que hablé con Reito fue cuando me dijo que Natsuki se había ido y lo último que supe de él, es que se fue siguiendo a la peliazul.

-"¿te dijo algo?"

Específicamente algo de Natsuki.

-"No pudimos hablar bien, yo venia saliendo del ascensor y el estaba entrando... Me saludo como siempre, pero se le veía algo apurado"

Cuando conocí a Natsuki, yo llevaba algunos años dentro de una relación clandestina.

Me había convertido en la amante del doctor Rad Shiroji, él había llegado años atrás para ayudarnos con un paciente. Inmediatamente quedé prendada en él, me había enamorado inmediatamente y lo amé con locura hasta perdonarle que no me dijera que era casado.

Como siempre sucede en esos casos, siempre te llegan con la promesa de que se divorciaran, que te aman a ti, que algún día se casara contigo.

En un principio yo le profesaba un amor incondicional, que con el tiempo fue mermando mi cariño y solo nos unía la costumbre. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía porqué nos seguíamos aferrando a ese sentimiento que en alguna ocasión nos unió.

Antes de que Natsuki llegara, yo buscaba constantemente algún medio o lazo para estar cerca de él, motivo que me llevo caer a una profunda depresión.

Había dejado de vivir por mí, y ahora lo hacia por él.

Una de las cosas que le agradezco a Natsuki, es que ella con apenas conocerme supo que me encontraba triste.

De la noche a la mañana, aquella doctora me trató con familiaridad, me llevaba de un lado a otro por cualquier lugar que se le pasara por la cabeza.

Centros comerciales. Museos. Bares. Parques. Cualquier lugar.

No había día que me dejara sola... Excepto cuando Reito la buscaba.

Reito Kanzaki es el mejor amigo de Natsuki. Los dos habían solicitado hacer sus practicas profesionales al instituto de salud, por lo que a Natsuki la designaron en esté centro mientras que a Reito lo ubicaron en otro lugar.

Supe que eran amigos una ocasión en la que nos toco capacitación y tuvimos que ir al hospital general ubicado en la zona centro de Fuuka.

Hacia un par de semanas que conocía a Natsuki y resultaba que era una chica de lo más interesante. No se podría decir que eramos amigas, pero nos estábamos llevando muy bien.

Siendo franca no había conocido a ninguna otra persona como ella, era poseedora de un esquisto sarcasmo que sacaba a la luz cada que se le presentaba la oportunidad, también era terca hasta cierto punto y de vez en cuando hacia uno que otro comentario hiriente, y eso era asombroso de ella, porque por más que pudiera sonar fría y agresiva siempre anteponía su franqueza.

Ese día había llegado con Mai lo más temprano posible para apartar lugar y así poder observar mejor lo expuesto por los directivos de la institución.

Fueron entrando uno a uno, había doctores y enfermeras de otros centros que tomaban sus lugares. Midori y la doctora Youko se situaron a lado de Mai, Takeda se posicionó atrás nuestra junto con el doctor Sakomizu.

Al final solo quedaba tres asientos disponibles y uno era el es estaba a mi izquierda y dos frente a mí.

Obviamente el de mi lado lo había estado apartando para que Natsuki se sentara junto a mí.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando la vi llegar junto a Tomoe. Las dos hablaban muy animadamente, pero ninguna se animaba a mirar a mi dirección, solo permanecieron unos minutos en la entrada.

Me había molestado un poco al ver esa interacción porque la peliazul no hizo el afán de buscarme con la mirada

En un rato desvíe a mirada debido a que el jefe coordinador había llegado y estaba haciendo algunas presentaciones.

Paso poco tiempo después para sentir que alguien se había sentado a mi lado y cuando le quise sonreír a Natsuki, me sorprendí por no verla a ella, sino a mi nemesis, la doctora Tomoe.

Busque con la mirada a Natsuki, pero cuando la encontré me arrepentí, porque ella había preferido los asientos de adelante y no solo eso, sino que también se acercaba a ellos tomada de la mano de un chico al que jamás había visto.

Lo que pude ver es que era alto y de cabellera negra como la noche, no logré ver más debido a que nos daban la espalda, pero lo que duro el curso pude observar a Natsuki Kuga, hablar y reír como nunca la había visto. Ella había dejado de portar el ceño fruncido y se le veía tan relajada que hasta me pregunté por un momento si era la misma pasante que yo conocía.

No hace falta decir que mi indignación duro mucho más de lo que realmente me hubiera gustado.

-"Shizuru"

En la hora del descanso se acerco ella a saludarme pero yo hice como si estuviera ocupada y solo le sonreí y me acerque a unas mesas para llenar unos papeles que claramente ya había llenado minutos atrás desde mi lugar.

En todo el camino pude sentir una mirada sobre de mí pero no hice el intento de voltear a ver de quien era puesto que ya sabia a quien le correspondía.

Y allí me encontraba sentada desde lo más lejos fingiendo que trabajaba pero realmente veía que Natsuki presentaba al chico con todas las demás doctoras y enfermeras.

Supongo que Midori dijo algo gracioso porque escuche las carcajadas que soltaron todos mientras que aquel pelinegro ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Natsuki.

-"¿ya me vas a perdonar?"

Dijo después de una semana Natsuki.

-"no sé de que me hablas? "

Conteste mientras le tomaba la presión a una señora.

-"pues de sea lo que haya hecho"

-"estoy trabajando doctora"

-"lo sé, pero llevas con esa actitud una semana entera"

-"pues supongo que puedes esperar unos minutos más en lo que termino con la señora"

Concluí y haciendola a un lado me puse hacer las preguntas de rutina a la paciente mientras escuche un bufido por parte de la traidora, que como la terca que es, no se movió de su lugar hasta que no acabe con la señora.

-"¿y bien?"

Volvió a cuestionar Natsuki cruzada de brazos.

-"y bien ¿qué?"

-"me vas a perdonar"

-"¿cómo te voy a perdonar si ni siquiera sabes porque estoy molesta"

-"¿y cómo voy a saberlo si no me dices?"

Se tallo los ojos en un ademán de desesperación.

-"no estoy enojada, no sé de donde sacas tremendo disparate"

-"¡pues de todas las veces que pasas de largo o me evitas!"

Realmente no me encontraba molesta, ya no, pero sí un poco sentida por abandonarme con la bruja de Tomoe, y cambiarme para ir con el flaco ése, al que días después me corrió el chisme de que se llamaba Reito.

-"Ara, Natsuki me esta confundiendo porque realmente no sé de que me habla"

Reí un poco al ver su expresión y es que paso de la frustración a la confusión en tan solo unos segundos.

-"¿entonces no estas enojada?"

Supuse que ya la había hecho sufrir más de lo debido y lo mejor sería negarlo porque al fin de acabo que le iba a decir: que estaba encabronada por cambiarme por otro tipo.

No le encontraba lógica y tal vez se malinterpretaría mi sentir. Así que lo mejor era hacer que la virgen me hablaba y negar todo lo que me incriminara.

-"flaca, realmente he estado muy ocupada"

Gran mentira.

-"¡maldita Midori!"

Se quejo y ya entendía todo.

-"fue ella la que te metió la idea ¿verdad?"

-"supongo que realmente no importa"

Suspiro profundamente y mirándome siguió.

-"bueno, supongo que a cierta castaña no le vendrá mal una taza de té después de trabajar"

-"no, supongo que no"

Conteste de buen humor.

-"bien, entonces invitare a Youko"

-"¡Oye!"

Le reclamé y ella solo río.

-"mentira, te veo al rato"

Esos eran los momento hermosos que pasaba a lado de Natsuki, tan fría y despistada, pero dispuesta a pedir perdón si lo requería.

-"¿crees que Natsuki esté con él?"

Le pregunte a mi amiga.

-"la verdad, no tengo idea"

El silencio inunda la habitación un rato más.

Reito siempre fue el mejor amigo de Natsuki, aunque todos pensábamos que eran mucho más que amigos, pero ella lo negaba constantemente.

Para todos ellos parecían una bonita pareja de recién enamorados. Los dos reían, se miraban, se tomaban de las manos y siempre gustaban de lo mismo.

Ello siempre serían la pareja perfecta, mientras que yo solo sería la amiga con la que Natsuki solo mata el tiempo.

Fue Natsuki la que de una u otra forma me hizo dejar de pensar en Rad, pero ahora pensaba en ella.

Cuando sentí esa sensación de desagrado al ver a mi amiga a lado de su mejor amigo, lo único que se me paso por la cabeza fue buscar los brazos del hombre que había jurado dejar atrás.

-"Shizuru..."

Me llama Mai.

-"... ¿A ti, a ti te gustaba Natsuki?"

 **...**

 **Silently - Blonde Redhead.**

 **...**

 **Hookedonreading.**

 **Agradezco que te hayas tomas el tiempo de leer está historia, sé que salen algunas dudas, pero eso se irán resolviendo poco a poco. La historia lleva saltos en el tiempo que irán revelado detalles. Gracia por tu comentario :D**

 **Noname.**

 **Es bueno saber que te atrapé está simple historia, tratare de que sean un poquitin más largos los capítulos, pero haber que sale. Saludos. ^_^**

 **handymanjett.**

 **Lamento que sea algo enredado, pero espero que está actualización haya despejado algunas dudas. Los saltos en el tiempo nos irán revelando algunos detalles para el presente. Cualquier duda puedes consultarme. Saludos. ;)**

 **Nicocchi17.**

 **Midori vendrá al ataque más adelante, no la pierdas de vista. Gracias por comentar me has animado a seguir con la historia. Nos vemos ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**...**

 **6\. Summertime sadness**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen.

 **...**

 **6\. Summertime sadness**

 **...**

-"¿Entonces?"

Me cuestiona Mai.

-"Pues paso por mi hija y vamos a su casa"

-"Okey, ya sabes que Midori puede llegar a ser una total inútil"

Resulta que en lo que va de la semana la señorita Midori Sugiura, como le gusta ser llamada, no había podido presentarse a trabajar por algunos problemas de salud, poco típico en ella.

El chiste es que se había tomado unos días de incapacidad en los que solo por medio de unos cuantos mensajes nos ha informado que se encuentra en buen estado.

No nos quiso decir qué tenia ni dónde estaba, tampoco ha hecho el intento de devolvernos cada una de las llamadas que le hemos hecho desde que falto.

Lo que nos preocupa es que Midori no sabe cocinar nada en absoluto, en esa cuestión es una total inútil porque o quema la comida o se quema ella, razón principal por el que nos hayamos en la necesidad de ir a su casa para saber si en verdad sigue viva.

Analizando las cosas juntos con Mai decidimos que era buena idea visitar la casa de la pelirroja para saber sí no se había quedado en la soledad de su casa, debido a que no podía ir en busca de apoyo en el seno materno ya que hace algunas semanas su madre le puso un ultimátum de que no vuelva a poner un pie sobre esa casa hasta que de una buena vez siente cabeza. Tampoco creemos que se haya ido a pedir asilo político con su ex, debido a que aunque tengan de forma sorprendente una buena amistad, a Midori no le gusta pasar más de un día con él porqué siente que vuelve a esos terribles meses donde eran marido y mujer.

-"entonces deja le mando un mensaje para avisarle que vamos a su casa"

Dije.

-"no, hay que caerle de sorpresa"

-"a ella no le gustan las sorpresas, Mai"

-"me da igual, eso le pasa por no contestar mis llamadas"

Con un ademán de despedida, Mai se levanta de su lugar y se va caminando rumbo a la salida.

Yo permanezco unos minutos más en la cafetería jugando con la ensalada un rato más, en realidad no tengo tanta hambre.

Hoy es una mañana fría y el sol esta oculto tras las grises nubes que amenazan con soltar una gran lluvia.

No me siento realmente muy bien.

Anoche tuve nuevamente ese sueño extraño que me hizo despertar a causa de mi propio llanto... al tocar mi mejilla pude constatar las lágrimas que fluían todavía a través de mi rostro.

Es algo extraño pero desde que desperté no me ha abandonado esa sensación de tristeza que abraza a mi corazón encogido.

De mi sueño recuerdo que estaba en la tenue oscuridad de una habitación que era discretamente iluminada por el rayo de luz de una lámpara que se filtraba por el enorme ventanal que nos mostraba la vista de la ciudad.

En el sueño me encuentro parada dándole la espalda a la ventana y a esa vista hermosa, porque estaba frente Natsuki, que me miraba atentamente mientras ella estaba sentada sobre el colchón de la cama.

Estamos a una distancia considerable, pero ella me miraba, me estaba mirando de una forma especial que me hacia sentir los latidos de mi corazón desbocado, de pronto veo que se levanta y se acerca hasta donde estoy.

-"no me mires así, no me tengas lastima"

Ella habla rompiendo el silencio y en un movimiento con su mano retira un mechón de mi cabello castaño que caía sobre mí rostro.

Realmente no entiendo a que se refiere, pero soy incapaz de pronunciar mis dudas en mi sueño.

-"Natsuki... Yo..."

-"No digas nada Shizuru, yo estoy consciente de que no te sientes igual"

Una pequeña sonrisa deja que fluya através de su rostro como tratando de decirme que todo estará bien, pero veo que su labio inferior tiembla ligeramente. A pesar de que quiere parecer fuerte frente a mí, su mirada parece derrotada como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto.

-"tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana"

Dice mientras sus manos se posas sobre mis mejillas y acerca lentamente sus labios sobre mi frente, acción que dura solo unos segundos debido a que la siento deslizarse lejos de mí poco a poco.

-"Natsuki"

En un acto de impulso le llamo y se detiene al instante, pero no me mira, así que sin pensarlo mucho junto sus labios con los míos, cerrando los ojos. Ella se siente algo rígida, así que busco profundizar un poco más el beso posando ahora mis manos en su cuello y siento la sensación de cálidez y humedad.

-"Shizuru... Por favor, no lo hagas"

Dice Natsuki mientras se separa un poco de mí.

-"solo está noche Nat, solo regalame está noche"

No esperando respuesta decido continuar con ese sentimiento tan violento que se empezaba a propagar por todo mi cuerpo. Aún cuando Natsuki busca detener el momento, yo soy incapaz de parar.

No sé porque estaba haciendo eso ni de donde vienia todo ese calor, pero mis manos empezaban a viajar por debajo de la ropa de Natsuki, mientras ella ya me esta desnudando porque habia perdido el control, porque la habia sumergido en esa locura.

Ella me dirige hasta la cama y con un pequeño empujé me hace caer sobre el colchón en el que antes ella descansaba.

Con la luz que se filtra de la ventana veo como ella se va desnudando poco a poco, quitando cada una de sus prendas quedando en ropa interior y mostrándome esa piel de porcelana en la que descubro con sorpresa un tatuaje de diente de león que descansa sobre su costado izquierdoda dando el efecto de ser soplado desprendiendo pequeñas aves que vuelan cerca del seno de Natsuki.

En mi sueño ya estoy desnuda para recibir la atención de la peliazul mientras se va acercando a mí y se posiciona encima mío volviéndome a besar mientras siento sus fríos dedos acariciando la piel erizada de mis senos.

Su toque era una sensación tan cálida que inundaba mi corazón de una incontenible felicidad, pero no me bastaba solo eso porque mi cuerpo rogaba por más, quería que ella me tocara mucho más allá de lo que se le puede permitir a una simple amiga.

Sin mucho pensarlo en un movimiento me posicione sobre esa chica hermosa, sobre esa diosa de ojos verde-azules, sin pensarlo mucho me acercaba a los labios rosas de aquella chica, mientras ella miraba mi rostro cómo si temiera que en cualquier momento yo pudiera alejarme, era ella la que me veía con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, y antes de que yo la volviera a besar ella me imploro en un susurro:

-"no te vayas con él, quédate conmigo"

Fue ahí cuando desperté llorando.

Ese sueño lo he tenido desde antes que Natsuki se fuera, desde antes de que mi hija naciera, solo que en aquel entonces no me daba ganas de llorar, simplemente me despertaba con el corazón acelerado y avergonzada con Natsuki en la mañana siguiente.

Actualmente el llanto lo atribuyo a que mientras en sueños Natsuki me imploraba porque no le dejara, en la realidad, en mi vida real ella se había marchado sin despedirse ni con un triste adiós.

Con ella tuve muchos sentimientos encontrados, muchos de los cuales aún no me atrevo a revelar.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando desperté sola en mi habitación abrazada a una simple almohada.

Era extraño porque cuando no podía dormir o despertaba de una pesadilla, lo primero que hacia era mandarle un mensaje, y ella sin importar la hora que fuera a los pocos minutos me marcaba con la somnolencia en su voz, pero dispuesta a no dejarme sola con el miedo de mi pesadilla.

Así fue por algún tiempo... Hasta que ella se marchó.

Sueños y pensamientos como ese hacen que me cuestione sobre la relación que tuve con Natsuki.

Realmente yo la quería pues fue una gran amiga en la etapa más difícil de mi vida, de eso no hay duda, pero la cuestión siempre será:

¿La quise solo como una amiga? ¿Solo eramos amigas?

Sí puedo ser sincera, en determinados momentos llegue a cuestioname mi sexualidad con Natsuki. No se lo dije a ella ni a nadie, pero en determinados momentos realmente yo quería sentir su piel y que ella sintiera la mía.

No sé como explicarlo concretamente, pero muchas veces veía más de lo debido a la peliazul, sus ojos, sus labios, la forma perfecta de sus pechos y esa cintura firme y delgada, sus... Todo de ella.

Todas y cada una de las veces que llegaban a mí esos deseos, yo simplemente me reprimía mentalmente.

No podía ser cierto que me estuviera enamorado de ella.

No de una mujer.

No de alguien diez años menor que yo.

No de una gran amiga.

Fue así que al final termine convenciéndome de que era una simple etapa, que Natsuki solo había llegado en un momento de debilidad y que eventualmente lo superaría.

Nadie lo supo y tampoco a nadie se lo dije, pero cuando ella se marcho lloraba todas las noches mientras cuidaba a mi bebe recién nacida.

Nadie en realidad sabe cuanto sufrí por su partida. Es mi secreto.

Así que soñar con ella, hace que mi alma duela cuando despierto y saber que ella me dejó atrás sin saber que tan importante fue para mí, pero por lo menos en sueños puedo ser feliz con pequeñas fantasías.

-"Definitivamente el cielo se esta cayendo"

Dijo Mai.

Ya me encontraba conduciendo de camino a casa de la pelirroja, hace más de una hora había terminado nuestro turno en el trabajo, por lo que fuimos directo a la guardería a recoger a mi hija Remi, de apenas tres años, ahora descansaba plácidamente en la parte trasera del coche.

Todo estaba tranquilo y normal, hasta hace treinta minutos que se soltó una fuerte tormenta que parecía no tener fin.

-"sería mejor regresar, se esta poniendo peligroso"

Comenté alzando la voz un poco debido a los rayos.

-"sería más peligroso regresar a la carretera, además ya estamos a unas cuantas cuadras"

-"fue muy mala idea venir"

-"sí, ya lo has repetido muchas veces"

-"y juro que lo seguiré haciendo hasta que estemos sanas y salvas en casa de Midori"

-"como digas, pero lo dudo, manejas más lento que mi abiela"

Rodé un poco los ojos y seguí manejando cuidadosamente a paso de tortuga debido que realmente me da miedo conducir con esté clima, los parabrisas trabajaban a todo lo que daba, pero rápidamente era el vidrio cubierto por agua.

Estaba tranquila conduciendo mientras Mai sintonizaba el reporte del trafico por la radio, hasta que en el carril de a lado vemos a una motocicleta adelantarse unos cuatro metros de nosotras, todo iba bien hasta que observamos como el conductor de esa moto hace una maniobra rara y se sale del camino derrapando en el pavimento.

Grande fue mi susto porqué pise el freno de la impresión y solo forzamos un poco el cinturón de seguridad.

Solo eso faltaba, que un loco tenga complejo de película de acción y pase a fregar a medio mundo causando más trafico.

Luego de unos minutos pasamos a lado donde habia sido el pequeño accidente y vimos al motociclista sentado siendo auxiliado por unas personas que estaban cerca de allí, cuando pasamos todavía llevaba puesto el casco y un traunsente se había animado a mover un poco la moto.

-"vaya, eso casi detiene mi corazón"

Dramatiza Mai, cuando estaciono el coche.

-"eso pasa cuando andas creyéndote todo poderoso"

-"me extraña porqué desde el espejo lateral vi que estaba conduciendo decente"

Estaba arropando a Remi mientras Mai sostenía el paraguas.

-"pues esas cosas son peligrosas"

-"cierto ¿crees que Midori si esté en casa"

-"Mai, juro que si no está tomare a mi hija y al coche y me iré odiándote por lo que resta de la semana"

-"deja de ser rencorosa"

Dice tocando a la puerta.

-"pasa, esta abierto"

Se escucha del otro lado. Entre Mai y yo nos vemos extrañadas porque significa que Midori estaba esperando a alguien y ese alguien obviamente no eramos nosotras.

-"¿cómo has podido olvidar nuevamente las llaves?"

No vemos a Midori por ningún lado por lo que dejamos nuestros abrigos en la entrada junto al paraguas.

La casa huele delicioso, específicamente huele a comida recién preparada y sí no me equivoco, puedo asegurar que ea Ramen. Cosa que ya es extraña, porqué como dije, Midori es un desastre.

-"Estoy aquí en el cuarto..."

Nostras nos encaminamos en silencio. No sabíamos que estuviera viviendo con alguien.

-"... Odiándote por haberte ido encima de ese monstruo con este clima"

Su voz se escucha más ronca de lo normal.

-"¿amor eres tú?"

Ruedo los ojos porqué me sorprende que su desconfianza apenas se presente, típico de ella, pude ser un asesino y ella ya me invito a entrar.

-"no cariño, pero somos tus otros dos amores"

Dice Mai mofándose cuando cruzamos por la puerta de su habitación.

-"¡¿Qué hacen aquí!?"

Dice muy sorprendida Midori.

-"visitando a la malagradecida que no contesta nuestra llamadas"

Respondí

-"pero vemos que estamos irrumpiendo el nidito de amor"

Se burla Mai.

Yo me acerco con mi pequeña en brazos y la recuesto en una distancia considerable lejos de una muda pelirroja.

-"estábamos preocupadas por ti, no sabíamos que tenias y no contestabas las llamadas..."

Toco su frente.

-"... Tienes mucha calentura"

-"Shizuru... Mai, tienen que irse"

Dice saliendo de su sorpresa inicial.

-"no pretenderás que nos vayamos con esta lluvia ¿o sí?"

 **...**

 **Summertime sadness - Lana del rey.**

 **...**

 **Gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo. Nos vemos luego.**


	7. Chapter 7

**...**

 **7\. All i want.**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer. S** ólo la historia es mía

 **...**

 **7\. All i want.**

 **...**

El cerrar un ciclo es necesario en todo momento, es dar por terminado algún asunto para poder comenzar de nuevo.

La vida esta llena en cada instante de ciclos que se tienen que abrir, pero también hay otros tantos que se tienen que cerrar... En ocasiones será fácil y en otras no.

Aveces me pregunto: ¿De qué sirve conocer a nuevas personas? ¿De qué sirve dejarlas entrar a tu vida? ¿De que sirve formar lazos con alguien? ¿De que sirve enamorarte de alguien? De que sirve... Si al final de cuentas alguien terminara yéndose, sin importar que tanto amor pueden albergar en sus corazones, alguien partirá lejos... En un último abrazo, en un ultimo beso, con algunas cuantas palabras, con una sonrisa, con un llanto incontenible. Al final todos terminaran dejando atrás un corazón roto.

Tal vez, esa es una de las cosas que más odio.

La última vez que pude ver a la peliazul fue exactamente tres días después de que Remi naciera. Habían pasado exactamente un mes en el que no había recibido noticia alguna de ella, y por más que le llamé, mande mensaje o la busque en su casa aún en mi estado de embarazo, nada ni nadie supo darme alguna señal de su paradero.

En aquel entonces solía tocar a mi puerta la fría soledad del abandono. Mi hogar en el que había compartido tantas tardes a lado de la enigmática doctora se había vuelto una caverna lúgubre, y por más que Mai o Midori intentaran animarme, nada pudo borrar de mi semblante aquel rastro de desconcierto.

Así pasaron los días hasta que me dí cuenta que mi cuerpo tomo por completo la forma de una mujer en estado de gestación, fue completamente extraño, durante los meses de embarazo no había reparado que dentro de mí, crecía un pequeño ser que dependería completamente de mí, hasta que el día tan esperado llego, el día en el que en medio del dolor y cansancio físico nació mi pequeña bebé. Su llegada fue muy oportuna ya que me hizo olvidarme de la ausencia de aquella persona que había estado extrañando.

Recuerdo que volvía del hospital en el asiento trasero con Remi en brazos mientras Mai manejaba y mi hermano estaba en el asiento del copiloto leyendo alguna de las revistas de maternidad que me había regalado días atrás.

Mientras mi hogar se iba haciendo más y más grande pude distinguir una figura a la que no me costó absolutamente nada reconocer. Era ella y estaba parada frente a la puerta de mi antiguo hogar.

Un extraño hormigueo invadió todo mi ser al saberla cerca y de repente lo único que quería era que Mai diera un volantazo y desviará la dirección del vehículos a un lugar incierto, era sorprendente que me había pasado días y noches enteras imaginando que me buscaba y ahora que la veía haciéndolo, lo único que quería era huir, no entendí esa sensación en ese momento, tampoco es como si le fuera puesto mucha atención, pero ver más y más cerca a Natsuki hacia que un vacío de formara en mis entrañas y mientras más nos acercábamos logré observar su figura delgada, un poco más de lo que recordaba, su cabello suelto que brillaba en la luz del sol del atardecer. Supe que se disponía a llamar a la puerta con unos cuantos toques, pero cuando tenía ya la mano alzada para ejecutar la acción, la bajo intempestivamente.

-"¿Esa chica no es tu amiga?"

Pregunto mi hermano sin reparar en el mar emocional en que me había convertido.

-"Sí... Es... Es ella"

Mai estacionó el auto en la vereda de enfrente debido a que mi estacionamiento estaba siendo ocupado por otro coche.

En ese momento veía como Natsuki daba media vuelta sin reparar a su alrededor y empezaba a dar unos cuantos pasos lejos de mi casa, lejos de mi hogar. No pude ver que tocara a la puerta, no lo había hecho mientras llegábamos, y sí lo había hecho antes se había rendido, se estaba yendo... Otra vez.

Sin pensarlo mucho grité desde la ventanilla su nombre.

-"¡Natsuki!"

Pero mi grito no llego a sus oídos, así que lo volví a intentar más fuerte.

-"¡NATSUKI!"

Y allí se detuvo y volteó a la dirección de donde había provenido el llamado, encontrándose con mi mirada.

Salí lo más rápido que podía, pero mis movimientos aún eran lentos por haber dado a luz hace unos pocos días.

Notando mi estado la chica de ojos verde-azules llegó en un segundo a mi auxilio.

-"¡Dios, Shizuru! ¿Qué demonios haces moviéndote así?"

Fue lo primero que me dijo y a pesar de que había soltado un reclamo su voz me sonó como lo más dulce.

-"Estas aquí... Eres tú... Has vuelto"

Decía alucinada.

-"Sí Shizuru"

La quise abrazar y note que también ella lo deseaba, pero aún tenia a Remi en mis brazos, llorando debido a que le habían asustado los gritillos de su madre extasiada por el momento.

-"¿puedo?"

Ella me pregunto haciendo referencia a que quería sostener a mi hija entre sus brazos.

-"claro"

Entre Mai y mi hermano me ayudaron a llegar a mi habitación siendo seguidos por Natsuki con mi hija.

Ya recostada y sin Mai y mi hermano fuera del panorama me dedique algunos segundos a contemplar otra vez la figura de Natsuki, veía como la peliazul se paseaba por la habitación de un lado a otro mientras intentaba calmar el llanto de la pequeña criatura que mecía mientras le hablaba muy bajito cosas que no pude escuchar.

Esa fue la última vez que vería a Natsuki debido a que seria su última noche en Japón porqué en la mañana tomaría un vuelo a Londres para llegar a Islandia.

Esa noche Natsuki fue a despedirse a mi casa, solo que nunca lo menciono y yo no lo supe hasta que ya era tarde.

Pensarlo me hace cuestionarme sobre como hubiera reaccionado.

¿Le hubiera rogado por que se quedara a mi lado? ¿Le fuera dicho que la necesitaba? O simplemente le fuera deseado suerte.

-"Es tan pequeñita"

Dijo ahora sentada a mi lado mientras sostenía a una bebé recién dormida.

-"sí, me da miedo pensar que le pueda hacer daño"

-"no, no serías capaz, eres una gran mujer Shizuru"

Todo el tiempo que estuvimos hablando, ella no me miro.

-"...además tienes a Mai y a Midori cerca"

Solo se dedicaba a ver a la pequeña bebé.

En esté singular reencuentro hubo muchas señales que no tomé encuenta, señales que no me cuestione hasta el pasar de los días, como por ejemplo lo evidente que era ver el cansancio en su mirada, el movimiento involuntario de una de sus piernas que mostraban nerviosismo y a la que ciegamente confundí con el arrullo de mi hija, su esquiva mirada... Todas esas señales las noté, solo que no tomé en cuenta preguntarlo en ese momento.

Supuse que tendría más tiempo.

-"también te tengo a ti"

Dije sin pensarlo ni un minuto, pero ella simplemente sonrío, debí notar que algo no andaba bien porque en todo momento evitaba hablar de mis futuros planes donde la incluía.

-"¿ya sabes cual será su nombre?"

-"todavía no, entre Mai y mi hermano me han bombardeado de tantos nombres que me cuesta decidirme por uno?"

-"una pequeñita especial merece un nombre especial"

Susurro posando sus labios en la frente de mi pequeñita.

-"¿Me puedes recomendar uno?"

Le pregunté viendo como acariciaba sus escasos cabellos de la bebé.

-"Mhn, definitivamente en eso soy mala"

-"vamos, dime como le pondrías a tu primera hija"

-"no, porque me lo vas a copiar"

Reí ante su comentario.

-"¿entonces si has pensado en tener hijos?"

Mi pregunta era más una afirmación, era extraño pero nunca habíamos hablado de esas cosas y saber que Natsuki en algún punto deseaba tener por lo menos un pequeño, me hacia sentir un poco celosa.

-"claro..."

-"¿y tienes un candidato?"

-"¿te refieres al padre?"

-"sí"

No dijo nada por algunos segundos, no sabia si se debatía por decirme o por encontrar un candidato. De mi parte estaba segura que elegiría a Reito.

-"es un secreto"

-"contigo todo es un secreto"

-"cierto"

Con una pequeña curva en sus labios rosas simulando una sonrisa, concluyó su respuesta.

A decir verdad, nunca supe grandes cosas de Natsuki, nunca supe que pensaba, siempre fue un enigma para mí. Muchas veces me asustaba saber que ella conocía todo de mí, todo menos mi confusión con ella, pero yo no sabia absolutamente nada, solo cosas superficiales.

-"¿cómo le pondrías a tu bebé?"

-"no te vas a rendir ¿verdad?"

-"Mhm... No, la verdad que no"

Reímos por mi insistencia.

-"Remi, a mi primer hija le pondría Remi"

-"¿por qué?"

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

La había extrañado todo este tiempo y aunque quería preguntarle él porqué de su ausencia, no me di el valor, supuse que ya no importaba porque al fin de cuentas había vuelto conmigo.

-"he comprado un regalo"

-"¿enserio? No te debiste molestar"

-"no es para ti Shizuru, es para la pequeña bebe"

-"Ara, así que Natsuki no me trajo nada"

Eleve mi ceja izquierda mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-"supuse que no querías que me molestara"

Extrañaba reír a lado de ella.

Como pudo ella me acerco un bolso de esos de regalos en las que apenas había reparado de su existencia. Tomé el regalo y al abrir la bolsa encontré un pequeño perrito de peluche de color café con un lindo collar que decía Durhan.

Grande es la coincidencia porqué con los años se convirtió en el juguete preferido de Remi.

-"su primer peluche... Ella te va amar"

-"Cuídalo mucho Shizuru"

-"¿al perrito? Lo dudo mucho, los niños suelen ser..."

-"No Shizuru, no hablo del peluche, hablo de tu felicidad, de tu hija, pero sobre todo a ti"

Finalizó sin mirarme, yo procesando sus palabras guardé silencio. Ella lentamente se levanto y se acercó al cunero que había en la habitación y deposito lo más cuidadosamente posible a la bebé.

-"realmente te extrañe"

Le dije por fin cuando ella por primera vez en la noche me miraba directamente a los ojos, pero al yo mirar los suyos pude ver que algo no andaba bien con ella, no sabia que era pero su semblante parecía triste y cansado, y aunque intentaba sonreír le tamblaba los labios como si estuviera apunto de soltarse a llorar.

-"¿Natsuki? Sucede al..."

No dejándome continuar en un segundo se acercó a mi y ahora prestándome total atención me envolvió en un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

-"también te extrañé Shizuru, también te extrañé "

Poco tiempo después decidimos descansar en la misma cama, como lo habíamos hecho otras tantas veces. Yo me recosté sobre mi lado derecho mientras sentía que Natsuki se acomodaba a mi lado. Así nos mantuvimos algunos segundo, quería decirle tantas cosas pero no sabía exactamente qué era, así que solo me dedique a escuchar su respiración que poco a poco se hizo lenta y mas pesada. Cuando supe que ya se había dormido me acomodé para descansar, pero esta vez quería observarla, así que me volví a mover en su dirección. Coloque mi brazo disponible sobre su cuerpo tomando en el proceso su mano que descansaba sobre éste. No sé si en un acto de consciencia o por puro reflejo ella apretó y sujeto mejor mi mano y en uno ultimo suspiro me perdí en la inmensidad de mis sueños mientras un pensamiento empezó a crecer en mi cabeza. _Desearía estar así por siempre contigo._ Esa fue la última vez que pude estar con Natsuki, después de eso no supe nada más de ella, jamás contesto mis mensajes ni tampoco mis llamadas.

Ese día, Natsuki se marchó con mi corazón en sus manos, porqué fue en ese momento cuando entendí que me encontraba perdidamente enamorada de ella. Ese día Natsuki se marchó y tal vez... jamás regrése.

...

-"¡¿Estas pensando en corrernos con esta maldita lluvia?!"

Dramatizó de forma muy exagerada la pelinaranja mientras que Midori bufaba con notorio malestar le respondió.

-"Ni siquiera esta lloviendo tan fuerte"

-"¿hablas enserio? Allá afuera afuera ya debe de estar lloviendo tiburones"

Mientras seguían con su pequeña disputa regule la temperatura de calefactor para darle más calor a la casa, tomé el mando del televisor y busque algo entretenido de ver, tal vez un melodrama menos absurdo, me cerciore que Remi durmiera adecuadamente y cuando por fin escuché que ambas guardaran silencio pregunte lo que realmente era importante en esta visita.

-"¿por lo menos has visto a un doctor?"

Le pregunte a Midori y ella suspirando afirmó.

-"Agradezco que se hayan preocupado por mí, pero..."

-"Ara, ya sabemos que te chocan las sorpresas, pero en mi defensa diré... "

Dije, pero Mai me interrumpió intempestivamente.

-"Que fue idea de Shizuru"

-"¡Oye!"

Me quejé.

-"dejando eso de lado ¿quién es tu nueva presa, Midori?"

-"no sé de que hablas Mai"

-"pues ese hombre con el que nos confundiste"

-"las que están confundidas son ustedes"

Desde que habíamos llegado Mai había estado fisgoneando muy descaradamente el hogar de la pelirroja, yo de mientras me dedicaba a darle de comer a Midori un plato de ramen que habia encontraba en la estufa, por extraño que parezca había uno recién hecho.

-"deja a Midori ya en paz"

Dije al ver a mi cuñada revisar bien quitada de la pena los cajones de una disgustada anfitriona.

-"¡Oh dios mío!"

Hizo un gritillo Mai dentro del closet y aunque intente que guardará silencio, no lo hizo, sorprendenteme no despertó a Remi.

-"tu presa no es hombre, es mujer"

Dijo Mai enseñándome una tanga color negra muy sexy, causa principal que me hizo sonrojar.

Obviamente no era de la pelirroja, parecía de unas tallas más chicas y Midori no ha estado adieta en un par de meses, además está parecía ser de buen gustó.

Dejando eso de lado, pude observar como Midori se le fue encima para arrebatarle la prenda a Mai, cosa que mi cuñada no quiso ceder fácilmente, razón por la que estuvieron forcejeando unos segundos.

En un descuido por parte de las dos, la prenda salio volando y justamente fue a caer sobre mi cabeza, ellas se quedaron inmóviles mientras yo tomaba cuidadosamente la prenda entre mis manos confirmando que no eran de mi amiga la pelirroja y por alguna razón que no puedo entender me sonroje mucho más.

De pronto sentí como si estuviera mancillado el cuerpo del amorío secreto de la loca de mi amiga, su nido de amor, los juguete y fetiche sexuales también. No lo podía creer, había sido una mala idea venir.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Midori quiso reclamarle su indiscreción a la pelinaranja, pero escuchamos la puerta de la entrada abrirse en ese momento.

Midori hizo el intento de moverse pero Mai se lo impidió sujetándola y tapándole la boca.

Había movimiento en el living, el clásico sonido de que alguien se pasea por el lugar, yo me encontraba avergonzada todavía por lo de la ropa interior, no imaginaba quien podría ser aquella chica que había atrapado a Midori, así que lo mejor que hice fue guardar silencio.

Los movimiento eran lentos y el arrastre de pies era algo notorio, como si apenas pudiera moverse.

Nadie nos prepararía para sorpresa que vendría.

-"¡He vuelto!"

En un segundo las tres nos paralizamos, nadie pudo moverse, pero en esas simples palabras Mai y yo descubrimos a quién le pertenecía esa voz sin necesidad de verla.

Era su voz, de eso no hay duda, era la voz de Natsuki. No sabia como reaccionar ante este nuevo descubrimiento solo dirigí la mirada a Midori que había sido soltada por Mai debido a la impresión, pero ella no se atrevió a moverse ni a mirarnos.

-"¿Midori?"

Y se abrió la puerta develando la figura de una Natsuki sorprendida.

-"Natsuki"

Susurré con voz temblorosa mientras internamente apostaba que sujetaba entre mis dedos la ropa interior de la peliazul.

...

 **All i want - Kodaline.**

 **...**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué piensan de Shizuru? ¿Por qué nos cegamos ante el amor? ¿Por** **qué escogemos a la persona equivocada? ¿Quién nos hizo creer que el amor significa tener el corazón roto? ¿Qué es el amor?**

 **El amor es amor, el amor eres y será siempre tú.**

 **Vive hoy. Vive feliz.**


	8. Chapter 8

**...**

 **8\. Drifting**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer.** Mai Los personajes de Mai Hime, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

 **...**

 **8\. Drifting**

 **...**

-"¿Natsuki?"

Es ella. Está allí parada. Allí observándome fijamente, parece demasiado sorprendida como muy probablemente yo también lo estoy.

-"¿Shizuru?"

Ella pregunta despacio, pero soy incapaz de moverme, soy incapaz de decir algo, soy incapaz de respirar.

Está ella allí parada bajo el marco de la puerta vistiendo unos pantalones que desde aquí parecen de ser de cuero color negro que se han amoldado perfectamente a su figura.

Los segundos pasan lentamente en el reloj de pared mientras ella sigue esperando alguna respuesta mía, pero yo sigo observándola detalladamente.

Es ella, de eso no hay duda, no ha cambiado nada, se sigue viendo preciosa, pero a sus ojos lindos algo les pasan, algo esta diferente.

Es ella llevando una blusa de tirantes algo holgada y de un blanco puro que nos permite ver el sostén que lleva puesto mientras su sedoso cabello cobalto desciende por sus hombros.

-"¡Natsuki!"

Pierdo un segundo la concentración al escuchar el grito extasiado de Mai, y en seguida la veo acercarse rápidamente a Natsuki, fundiéndose en un fuerte y profundo abrazo lleno de alegría.

Y allí está ella, recibiendo entre sus brazos a Mai con una gran sonrisa que deja a la luz esos bellos hoyuelos muy propios de ella.

Y yo sigo aquí sin poder hacer nada, sintiendo que estoy apunto de entrar en un ataque de pánico. Lo sé porqué mi respiración comienza a ser acelerada, mi pecho sube y baja arítmicamente, mis manos sudan y mis piernas tiemblan; todo eso sucede cuando nadie me presta atención, así que trato de normalizar mi frecuencia respiratoria.

Pero ahora solo quiero gritar. Quiero correr lejos. Quiero huir. También quiero abrazarla. Quiero sentir su calor. Quiero soltarme a llorar en sus brazos. Quiero decirle que la extrañé tanto. Yo solo quiero bes...

-"Shizuru, vamos... ¡Es Natsuki!"

Vuelve a decir Mai emocionada y siento la mirada de todas sobre mí, en especial la de ella que perfora mi ser.

Quieren una respuesta mía, pero no sé cual. Así que intento acercarme pero...

-"Déjala Mai, Shizuru sigue impresionada"

Contesta Midori, y sus palabras suenan algo filosas, así que desvío mi mirada y la posó sobre ella, que me ve atentamente pero es una expresión tan fría que inmediatamente logra inmovilizarme al instante haciendo que permanezca en mi sitio y así de rápido dejan de ponerme atención.

-"mírate nada más Natsuki, te has puesto tremendamente guapa"

Dice la pelinaranja y jala del brazo a Natsuki y las dos se posiciona a un lado de una disgustada Midori y empiezan a hablar.

-"no puedo creer que apenas lo notes"

Contesta Midori con una ensoñación en su mirada.

-"¡qué va! Solo que se ha puesto durita. Te has estado ejercitando ¿verdad Natsuki?"

-"no sé de que hablan"

Dice la doctora sonrojada y desviando la mirada avergonzada.

De lejos contemplo la interacción entre las tres, pareciera que no ha cambiado nada, como si jamás se fueran dejado de ver. Entonces me pregunto. ¿Porque qué no puedo actuar así de normal como ellas? ¿Por qué no pude saludar a Natsuki y abrazarla? ¿Por qué me cuesta estar en la misma habitación que ella?

Rememorando el pasado, sé que no es la primera vez que me quedaba fuera de escena, no era la primera vez que me escondía en un rincón. Siempre lo he hecho aún cuando esté rodeada de conocidos, yo siempre sentía no encajar del todo. Esas eran las ocasiones donde más sola me sentía. Hasta que Natsuki sin saberlo ni entenderlo se acercó a mí, se acercó a mi rincón y con su compañía apartó esos sentimientos de mí.

Pero ahora todo parece tan distinto, no somos lo que eramos antes, ella no me miró como lo hacía antes, no estaba ese brillo en su mirada, ¿por qué no está ese brillo?

Tristemente bajo la mirada, no puedo creerlo, tengo unas ganas incontenibles de llorar porque al verla otra vez sentí que había perdido algo de ella. Está chica no tiene el brillo que mi Natsuki tenia al mirarme.

Me siento enferma, me estoy ahogando en la boca de mi estomago y de alguna forma siento como si todo fuera mi culpa.

Mientras las escucho conversar me doy cuenta que ahora realmente si me siento sola.

-"¿te encuentras bien?"

Oigo su voz como un susurro y rápidamente levanto la mirada viéndola frente a mí con la mirada consternada.

-"Shizuru, ¿te sientes mal?"

-"¡Natsuki!"

Digo y rápidamente me aviento a sus brazos, hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello mientras mis brazos la atraen mucho más a mí.

-"¿eso es un sí o un no? "

Pregunta con sorpresa mientras cuelgo de su cuello.

-"Natsuki"

Está aquí, ella esta aquí... Sus ojos no, pero ella está aquí.

-"también te extrañé Shizuru... También te extrañe"

Lentamente siento como ella también me abraza, solo que su agarré es más delicado.

Permanecemos un largo rato en esa posición sin atrevernos a separarnos un solo centímetro. Se podría decir que me ha permitido llorar sobre su cuerpo todo lo que se me pego la gana, ya que en ningún momento hizo el afán de separarse de mí, y tampoco es como si yo se lo estuviera permitiendo debido a que aún sigo abrazándola con fuerza.

-"¿estas mejor?"

Me pregunta y yo no estoy segura sobre que contestar, precisamente ahora me encuentro sobre una montaña rusa de emociones fuera de mi control y no sé si la palabra 'bien' sería la respuesta correcta.

-"supongo"

Respondo por lo bajo algo pensativa y me deslizó del abrazo que todavía manteníamos.

-"¡Auch!"

Se queja Natsuki cuando siente el primer manotazo que le solté.

-"¡Shizuru espera! ¡Qué demonios!

-"¿cómo... te... atreviste... a irte... sin... despedirte?"

Y sin motivo ni razón aparente algo muy malo se apodero de mí; algo muy malo, sádico y retorcido empezó a descargar decenas de manotazo sobre la delgada figura de Natsuki.

-"¡Shizuru... por favor!"

-"¡idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

No entiendo bien que me sucedía, pero de lo único que tenia ganas, era de descargar toda esa energía que no sabía que tenía acumulada.

-"¡Shizuru, basta! ¡Lo puedo explicar!"

Dijo Natsuki hecha bolita cubriéndose de mi furia mientras de poco a poco mis golpes dejaron de impactar sobre su cuerpo, fue ahí cuando pudo enderezarse nuevamente.

-"vamos Midori, levántate e invítame algo que comer que tengo hambre"

Escuche decir a Mai y por el rabillo del ojo pude constatar como sacaba de la cama a la pelirroja.

-"¡pero yo soy la enferma!"

Se quejo mientras era empujada fuera del cuarto.

-"no te estás muriendo, así que mueve ese trasero que tienes..."

Una vez estuvo a fuera la pelirroja, Mai volvió para llevarse a Remi, que empezaba a despertarse por el ruido.

-"vamos también pequeña, ya debes tener hambre"

Cuando ya estuvimos a solas un silencio invadió la habitación y solo el sonido de mi respiración agitada sobresalía. Natsuki parecía no tener grandes ganas de hablar porque veía a todos lados menos a mí, realmente parecía incomoda.

-"yo..."

Empecé a decir pero fui interrumpida.

-"agradezco que te hayas detenido cuando te lo pedí"

Mire que se sobaba el brazo más afectado.

-"en realidad solo me tomé un descanso"

-"no pensarás volver a violentar mi persona ¿verdad?"

Dice tratando de animar más el ambiente.

-"todavía no escucho tus explicaciones?"

Me cruce de brazos esperando alguna respuesta. Ella exhaló un prolongado y cansado suspiro mientras toma asiento en la cama y empieza...

-"realmente lo siento"

-"no creo que sientas lo que sentí al saber que te habías ido"

-"supongo que no"

Después de eso permanecemos un rato en silencio. Yo decido tomar lugar a lado de ella y así saber que sucede, sé que mi reclamo está fuera de lugar, después de todo ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pero no podía evitar el sentimiento de traición y abandono.

-"¿te has enamorado?"

Me pregunta mirándome fijamente.

-"yo... Bueno..."

-"yo sé que sí..."

Dijo ahora prestandole atención a la ventana.

-"... Shizuru, tu no me pareces el tipo de persona que tiene sexo solo por antojo... Eres de las personas que necesita realmente sentir amor por la persona a la que se le va a entrega en cuerpo y alma..."

No sabía a donde iba con la conversación, pero dejando de lado que hablará de mi vida sexual, parecía que quería decir algo importante.

-"supongo que debiste amar tanto a esa persona, por eso ya tienes a tu pequeña hija"

-"Natsuki... Yo..."

En todo el tiempo que pasé a lado de la peliazul, jamás le mencione que tenía una relación amorosa. Ella lo intuía, pero jamás me pregunto con quién. Finalmente confirmó sus sospechas una tarde en que había faltado al trabajo porqué me sentía indispuesta. Esa tarde le dije que estaba embarazada, se lo dije llorando y con una sensación de vacío por su reacción acudió a mí. Natsuki nuevamente no preguntó nada, nunca cuestionó quién era el padre o bajo que circunstancias había sucedido, ella simplemente me abrazo hasta que caí rendida en las profundidades del sueño después de llorar.

-"tranquila, no te estoy cuestionando nada"

Dijo mientras me sonreía.

-"lo que quiero decir es que; amar a alguien es una de las cosas más hermosas que le puede suceder a una persona... Aunque amar a la persona que gusta y ama todo de ti... Eso, eso debe de ser algo tremendamente maravilloso. Yo diría que es casi un milagro"

-"aunque no siempre es así"

Le contesto.

-"no, no siempre es así"

-"a veces el amor duele, lastima, hiere... a veces el amor no es suficiente cuando se ama más de un lado"

-"Exacto... Hace tres años aprendí que hay cosas que no pueden ser y poner demasiado esfuerzo en algo así... Realmente no tiene sentido"

-"¿estabas enamorada?"

Volteo a verla sorprendida, supongo que sintió mi mirada porque también me miró. Nuestras miradas se conectaron y yo quería estar segura de que no me estuviera mintiendo.

-"sí, estaba enamorada"

-"¡¿por qué no me dijiste nada?! ¡¿Era de Reito?! ¡¿Por eso te fuiste?!"

En ese momento ya estaba gritando para recibir explicaciones.

-"¿por que no confiaste en mí?"

Nunca confío en mí

-"tranquila Shizuru"

-"pero..."

-"no me fui porqué estuviera enamorada de esa persona... Me fui porqué yo ya no quería solo abrazar a esa persona, quería poseerla, hacer que me perteneciera solo a mí, solamente a mí. Eso supero mis sentimientos de querer proteger y amar a esa persona... Y eso, eso no era justo, ni para ella ni para mí"

-"¿Ella? ¿Te gustaba una mujer?"

Algo no anda bien, siento que voy a escucha algo que no voy a querer oír. No ahora, no así.

-"¿Quién?"

-"Eres una persona realmente amable, Shizuru. Te amé desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Te amé desdé el primer momento que te vi. No fuiste mi primer amor, pero sí el más fuerte... Estoy encantado de haberme enamorado de ti. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Ahora, ahora ya puedo ser una verdadera amiga. Ahora que todo eso ya ha acabado, puedo seguir adelante"

Natsuki concluyó feliz, por primera vez en lo que iba de la tarde-noche, ella me sonreía sinceramente, parecía feliz después de haberme confesado todo eso. Era como si una carga se le fuera quitado de encima.

Soy una tonta. Hasta que no me hago daño de verdad... No me doy cuenta de las cosas. Natsuki me amaba, ella realmente me amaba mientras yo decidía esconder lo que sentía volviendo a los brazos de otro. Soy una tonta.

Finalmente esa tarde se volvió noche y entre las cuatro pasamos una tranquila velada. Yo simplemente me dedique a sonreí. Traté que mí sonrisa fuera la más grande, más cuando ella me tocaba o tomaba mi mano o me sonreía radiante. Aquella tarde sonreí por mucho tiempo en compañía de todas mis amigas, sonreí tanto hasta que me dolieron las mejillas.

Esa noche, fue una noche especial. Un montón de emociones se mezclaron en mí alma. Aunque cuando intentaba reírme, el corazón me dolía un poquito. Pero cuando esta noche acabe... No sé... No sé si todo estará bien.

 **...**

 **Drifting - On An On**

 **...**

 **¿Qué sentirían al estar en el lugar de Shizuru? ¿Cómo fueran actuado?**

 **Yo francamente me fuera tirado al drama y no saldría de mi habitación lo que resta del año... O no.**

 **¿Cómo ven a Natsuki? ¿Creen que ya lo superó con Midori?**

 **...**

 **Gracias por todos los comentarios, lo agradezco. Me dieron ganas de actualizar lo más rápido. Está historia según es parte de mi imaginación, pero no sé, tal vez me inspiré en alguna otra. No estoy segura y espero que no, trató de hacer algo diferente. También me alegro saber que opinan del amor.**

 **¿Se han enamorado?**

 **...**


End file.
